


The last snake dance

by TheMidnightMoonChild



Series: Inside Riverdale [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Betrayal, Blackmail, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ghoulies, Kinks, Mentioned Southside Serpents Gang, Original Character(s), Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Rough Sex, Smut, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightMoonChild/pseuds/TheMidnightMoonChild
Summary: After sweet pea and Fangs are arrested for a crime they didn’t commit, they are now relying on their friends to get them out before it’s too late.All characters are portrayed as 18+
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Original Character(s), Fangs Fogarty/Original Female Character(s), Jughead Jones & Original Character(s), Jughead Jones/Original Female Character(s), Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Character(s), Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Female Character(s), Toni Topaz/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Inside Riverdale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732675
Comments: 19
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please check chapters for trigger warnings. Tags will be updated as the story continues.

**Prison**

As the two serpents sat in a yard surrounded by razor wire topped fences, they both wondered what exactly it was that brought them to this place. They were being detained for a crime they didn’t commit, what a mess.

Fangs said it was karma, all his past mistakes catching up to him. The incident with tall boy had always played on his mind, this was his punishment for what went down that night. Sweet pea on the other hand thought it was utter bullshit, he had done a lot of fucked up things, but he never murdered Nell’s ex-boyfriend. Whatever the reason they may have bought, the fact was someone was setting them up.

“Jughead says he knows someone who could help us.” Fangs said staring at the ground.

Sweet pea scoffed, “Super Jones to the rescue.”

“I’ll take any chance to get out, we can’t be stuck in here. He said they are starting to get more skinned snakes, especially Topaz and **_Nell_**.” 

Sweet pea didn’t notice the way Fangs said her name, things had been icy between them for a while. Turns out Fangs didn’t really care his friend and cousin were sleeping with each other, but he was upset about them lying to him. They got into a brief fight about Sweet pea betraying his trust, and they didn’t talk for a couple of weeks. Truthfully it hurt them both, there were as close as brothers.

_“What the hell is this?” Fangs asked glaring at his friend. “What the hell is this sweet pea?” He said turning the volume on the phone up._

_The atmosphere in the trailer had suddenly turned sour. Nell had gotten out of the hospital that afternoon after being attacked, and her friends had thrown her a surprise ‘welcome home’ party. It meant a lot to her, she finally felt that she belonged._

_Everything was going fine, until Fangs asked to borrow Nell’s phone. He was drunkenly fumbling with it trying to order a pizza delivery when he accidentally played Nell’s unopened voicemails. At first, he laughed hearing a drunk message Toni had left her, but his laughter quickly died when he heard a message sweet pea had lifted his cousin._

_“Nell.. fuck I’ve no idea what to say_

_“You alright Fogarty?” Toni asked confused by the sudden frown on his face._

_He ignored her, listening to the rest of the message. Sweet pea and Nell had been sleeping together? This whole time? Not only had Sweet pea lie to his face, he had screwed Nell over as well with some random girl in a bar._

_Nell was speechless, she hadn’t heard the message before. She had no idea what to say. Her cousin was looking between her and Sweet pea, she had never seen Fangs look this angry._

_Fangs suddenly swung at Sweet pea, landing a punch on his nose causing it to make a cracking noise. The taller serpent was suddenly covered in blood._

_“Fogarty enough.” FP yelled stepping in between them._

_“Fuck you! You fucking lied to my face!” Fangs hissed, he was betrayed by his best friend._

_He turned to storm off when he noticed the look on Nell’s face. She looked scared of him, and her eyes were full of tears. Her eyes were glued to the blood dripping onto the floor. “Nell..” He said softly._

_The blonde just shook her head and stepped backwards away from him._

_Fangs never thought his actions would have triggered something, but it did. The noise it made, and the sight of blood was bringing back terrible memories for her._

“I’m sorry Fangs” he said facing him. “I wanted to tell you so many times.. I just fucked up. I have no excuse for it, I just fucked up. I shouldn’t have lied to you, you’re like a brother to me. I was scared you’d ask me to leave her, because I would have if you asked.”

Fangs patted him on the back, “I know...just don’t hurt her again, alright?”

There was no reason to argue about it anymore, they had more important things to worry about.

“We are so fucking screwed Fogarty, I really hope Jones can pull a miracle out his ass” Sweet pea huffed, “and i’d never hurt her.” His feelings had moved beyond a fling a long time ago.

Fangs just nodded, he really hoped that was true. “I wonder if they have told the rest of the serpents? Or do you think they are just keeping it between them?” he asked curious.

“I’m not sure. Regardless I asked Nell to stay out of it, I don’t want Jones dragging her into any of his mad schemes.” Sweet pea was frowning at the thought, he didn’t want to think about his girlfriend getting caught up in anything she couldn’t handle or would regret.

“Really think she’ll listen to you?” Fangs scoffed, “just don’t be too disappointed if she doesn’t. Nell does whatever she wants.”

“She better.” Sweet pea was pouting, he hoped Jones knew better than to drag her into anything dangerous. 

**Nell’s trailer**

“So how do you know these guys?” Nell asked confused, Jughead had suddenly appeared at her trailer that she bought a few weeks earlier with coffee in hand, and new information. She was so tired and hardly took anything he said in.

“They are ex ghoulies.” Jughead said, he was scribbling down notes on pieces of paper that slowly seemed to be scattering the sitting area. 

Nell sighed sitting down next to him. “Jug, it’s three in the morning” she groaned, “how do you even know this?”

“I know a social worker who pointed me in the right direction, and you never sleep anyway. Is it too early to phone Toni?” He asked frustrated. 

He had the information, but something was missing. Nell was useless when she was this tired, and refused to drink coffee because she didn’t trust the ‘chemicals’ in it. He tried to phone his dad first, but he assumed his dad wasn’t answering because he was sleeping.

“Yes!” Nell answered wide-eyed, “three in the morning is too early to call someone, unless their house is on fire.” The information was stressing her out, “I need a smoke.”

Nell only began smoking again recently, it was a bad habit she needed to give up, but she was pretty sure it was the only thing stopping her eating disorder from flaring up. A few people had made comments on how much weight she had lost recently, she had dropped half a stone in the short space of time her boyfriend and cousin had been arrested. Nell had put it down to stress, and not sleeping right. Plus, Sweet pea not turning up to her trailer with takeaway and beer probably had something to do with it.

Nell looked around the trailer park as she sat outside, it seemed so empty without her cousin and boyfriend around. A few people still had lights on, she could hear music playing, and someone had even left their washing hanging out overnight. It was freezing cold and raining, it made no sense. Then the thought occurred to her, somebody said a man wearing a serpent's jacket was seen dumping the body. What if they did?

Nell went back inside, and walked over to where Jughead was still writing. “Jug tell the names again.” Nell said with a weak smile. She had a plan, she just needed a bit more information before it would work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: violence and blood.

**Somewhere unknown**

The bar was crowded and loud, the way she wanted it. Nell spotted Toni at the bar and pushed her way through the usual Friday night groups, in various states of dress and drunkenness.

“Hey, T.” She greeted Toni with a warm smile, sitting her bag down on the footrest under the bar and sliding onto the stool as delicately as her silk dress would allow her. “Did you order?”

“Yes, two gins.” Toni slid her a shot and flagged the bartender over. “I figured you’d need this after today.”

“Did I ever tell you’re my favorite human?” Nell laughed obnoxiously loud. They needed to draw attention to themselves.

“Once or twice,” Toni smirked giggling, raising her shot up to Nell’s hand in cheers before sliding it back. The liquid burned as it poured down the back of their throats.

After many shots of ‘vodka’, loud laughing, and hair flipping their plan finally worked. “Can I get you ladies some drinks?”

They pretended to think about it before Toni answered, “okay, but only if you drink with us.”

He introduced himself as ‘Zack’ sat with them the rest of the night. “So me and my friend are about to leave to head back to mine, would you care to join us?” Nell asked placing her hand on the man’s thigh.

She had spent the past week practically stalking this boy, Nell wanted to know everything about him. Anything she could use against Zack was important. Luckily for them, it seemed he was a sleaze bag who had a thing for picking girls up in dirty bars. 

“I don’t want to leave you guys hanging.” He answered cockily, thinking he had managed to bag himself a threesome.

Following them outside he snorted, “so do you guys do this...” He was cut off when Jughead stepped in front of him. The last thing he saw was a first coming to his face.

# ______

When Zack opened his eyes, he quickly realized he was trapped. He was tied to a chair, and had tape over his mouth, so he couldn’t scream. A noise from the corner of the room caught his attention. It was one of the girls from the club.

“Jug, he’s awake.” Nell shouted.

A male serpent walked into the room and Zack’s heart rate speed up, he knew who this was. Jughead Jones, the serpent king. The pink haired girl from the bar entered the room behind him slowly wearing a serpent jacket as well. Shit! The whole thing was a trap.

Jughead pulled up a chair in front of him, and shoved a photo in his face. “Care to explain?” He asked before ripping the tape off. The photo was of Zack dumping a body, while wearing a serpent jacket.

“Fuck you snake” he hissed, before spitting on Jughead’s face.

Jughead punched him directly on the nose, breaking it. The noise made Nell cringe as her stomached turned, she couldn’t believe Toni didn’t seem phased by it. Maybe she was used to it by now? Nevertheless, the sight of violence was taking her back to a dark place. The place Ezra used to always put her in, it made her not want to be the weak girl she once was.

Zack laughed, he looked insane with blood and sweat dripping off his face. He turned his head to Nell, squinting. “I know you. You used to have blue hair, and fucked the dead ghoulie.”

Nell’s face turned red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. It was technically true, but the way he said it sounded so much more degrading.

“Went from fucking ghoulies to snakes, there is a word for girls like you..” Zack never finished his sentence, when Jughead connected his knuckles to his jaw.

“Tell us what is happening in the photo!” Jughead yelled, he was surprised when Nell slammed a pocket knife on the counter next to her.

“You tell me everything I know, and I won’t hand you over to the sheriff.” Nell said, walking towards them.

Zack watched the surprised look that serpent king had on his face, the blonde was obviously doing her own thing, she must have been desperate for answers, he would easily be able to bargain his way out of this. He didn’t miss the glares the pink haired girl was giving the ex ghoulie as well.

“Fine” he spat out, “I was in a bar in Greendale trying to score some jingle jangle when my gang was approached, and we got offered a lot of money to do some work for some lawyer and another woman. It didn’t take much to convince us.”

They didn’t need to ask who the lawyer was, this had Penny written all over it. “What type of favors?” Jughead asked arching an eyebrow. This was interesting information, he wanted to know everything.

“Drug dealing mostly.” He said smirking looking directly at Nell, he enjoyed the dirty look she gave him, before turning back to the serpent in front of him. “We got some girls to keep an eye on blondie over there, and we would watch the sheriff and his boring life.” Zack said rolling his eyes. “We got a phone call one night from the same chick that runs the show, she asked us to dump a body in the woods wearing a snake jacket for a shit tone of money. We didn’t know about framing anyone, you know how crazy these people are? Even without the money we wouldn’t have said no.”

“Who killed him then?” Toni asked fuming.

Zack shrugged, “I don’t know, I heard some girl got beat up, and they wanted revenge. All they said was it had to be me that done it.”

Jughead studied the man in front of him, he had the feeling Zack wasn’t lying. A low level gang from Greendale would have no other reason to get involved. Plus Zack had the same skin tone as sweet pea, the same dark hair, and was roughly the same height. He could easily be mistaken as him from a distance, now what? They must have watched them drop Ezra off alive to know he was alive, and wouldn’t have a chance to wash off any serpent DNA off him.

“A deals a deal Jug.” Nell said, cutting the rope binding his wrists. Jughead said nothing, but Toni stood furious and speechless. She didn’t understand how Nell could just be letting him go.

The three of them stayed silent as Zack ran up the stairs, Jughead gulped down hard as tension filled the room. 

“What the hell did you just do? You aren’t the only one missing Fangs and sweet pea! They are my family too! We are too just let that prick get away because you decided it?” The pink haired serpent was already on edge, the fact Zack was getting away with it was too much.

Nell didn’t even turn round to look at her, FP was waiting upstairs with a few other officers. The only brought him downstairs to find out what happened beforehand, a plan FP agreed to go along with. Jug must have forgotten to fill Toni in, but Nell didn’t care at that moment. Her mind was spinning, how could her own mother go this low? This whole mess was all her fault. If she had stayed away her ex wouldn’t be dead, and her boyfriend and cousin wouldn’t be in this mess.

Sighing, Jughead placed his hand on her back “don’t do that to yourself, it wasn’t your fault.”

**Trailer park**

“I can’t believe we are going home, and we are actually out.” Fangs said cheerfully.

He wasn’t sure what had happened, or what his friends had done, but they had gotten out of prison and had their names cleared, that’s all that mattered.

“Yeah, home.” Sweet pea wasn’t happy as he should be, Toni had briefly filled him in on some details that they had decided not to tell Fangs yet. He wasn’t happy Nell was involved, and acted as bait. Anything could have happened to her, that guy could have turned violent or tried to force himself on her. Of course, he wasn’t happy about Toni doing it either, but he felt a different type of protectiveness over his girlfriend, It was almost an obsession. He wouldn’t be able to cope if anything happened to her. He also knew this could push her into a dark place.

The taxi driver pulled up to Southside trailer park, after paying him both boys walked into Fangs trailer. FP, Toni, Nell, and Jug head were already there ready to greet them. They had balloons, banners food and drink waiting on them. Fangs filled them in all the crazy things that they saw in the prison, including a few guys who used to work for Gladys Jones.

After a while, things had died down. After saying goodbye sweet pea headed back to his own trailer, him and Nell never spoke on the walk over. Sweet pea just pouted and ignored her. When they got Inside Nell finally broke the awkward silence.

“Are you upset with me?” She asked softly.

Sweet pea opened another beer, gulping down the cold liquid before talking. “Upset with you? I’m so pissed off at you. You had no idea how fucking pissed off I am. What the hell were you thinking?!” He yelled at her.

“What are you talking about?” Nell was confused, she had no idea what she could have done to anger him. All she had tried to do was help him and Fangs.

“Using yourself as bait!” _Oh that_. “Anything could have happened to you! Why would you do that to me? I have sat locked up l going over and over what could have happening to you, and I wouldn’t have been able to do anything about it!” Sweet pea was frowning at her, his face was bright red.

“I had to do it to lure him out” Nell snapped back. She wasn’t stupid, she had Toni with her and Jughead outside waiting. “I had to do it for you, and Fangs.”

“That’s the thing, you didn’t have to do anything!” Sweet pea yelled, he didn’t understand why she would put herself at risk like that.

“I didn’t have to do it? I did it for you! For you and Fangs. Do you not think I was scared? All I’ve had since then is flashbacks of the way things used to be, but I don’t regret it in the slightest. I’d do a million stupid reckless things for the people I love, so I won’t apologize.” Nell was upset at sweet pea's attitude towards her, she would do anything for him. He just needed to understand that, “I love you so much you big ungrateful idiot.”

Love? Did she just say she loves him? Sweet pea was baffled. He wasn’t good at relationships, and being told he was loved wasn’t something he was used too. He was used to the people he cared about leaving and abandoning him. It hadn’t crossed his mind that Nell could feel as strongly about him, as he did about her.

Sweet pea finally spoke in a low tone. “Promise me you won’t ever do that again, and if you need to...you bring me with you. Don’t ever do anything dangerous or reckless without me, and no more serpent business.” 

It wasn’t his place to tell her what to do, but he knew Nell wouldn’t cope seeing the darker side of the serpents. That was why he originally didn’t want her to join, she didn’t need to be tied to that life. He changed his mind eventually, knowing Nell would be safer in the gang than out of it, but he was always worried about her.

“Fine... lets just go to bed, if you want we can still talk about this in the morning.” Nell said heading to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet Peas trailer**

Nell could feel the hot blush on her cheeks manage to darken further as Sweet pea placed a gentle kiss to the inside of her right thigh. She whimpered quietly and bucked her hips upward, begging him to stop teasing her. Sweet pea chuckled softly, kissing the inside of her other thigh now.

Sweet pea had her flat on her back, head resting on the pillows and her legs spread open to accommodate him. Nell’s eyes were hooded as jagged puffs of air left her mouth as Sweet pea continued to tease her sensitive body. Her rosy nipples had perked as a result of the cool air in the bedroom and the stimulation he was giving her. Her index finger rested on her lip, while the others clutched her pink shirt, sweet pea was happily placed between her thighs, leaving kisses wherever he saw fit. A few drops of sweat rolled down her temple as he cradled her leg like she was a porcelain doll that would shatter at the slightest movement. He placed hot, open-mouth kisses on her thigh, which caused her to shudder. Sweet pea trailed wet kisses at an agonizing pace up her thigh. A needy sigh moan left Nell’s lips as her aching core grew increasingly impatient with Sweet peas teasing. She yelped when he gave the tender skin of her inner thigh a playful nip.

On the inside Sweet pea was still furious with Nell, even though she put up a good argument. He was using teasing her in the bedroom, as a way of punishment. 

They hadn’t had sex since Nell was attacked, it was incredibly frustrating for both of them. Sweet pea was scared in case he hurt Nell, she denied it, but he knew the night she got attacked by Ezra and his friends still haunted her. Until she was ready for them to be as intimate he was more than happy to pleasure her this way. 

He peppered kisses until his lips brushed against her labia, causing her body to jolt and a whine to escape her. A smile tugged on the corners of his lips, and he drew back. He lingered a while, admiring her pink, glistening sex. He loved how wet she was for him, and he had hardly touched her. The heady scent of her arousal beckoned him, and he couldn't say no. Sweet pea bent back down, sliding his hands to the small of her back. He angled her hips upwards, allowing him easier access to her quivering snatch. A milky drop of her nectar seeped from her plush petals and dripped onto the sheets. A crooked grin spread across his lips. He had teased her longer than he or she could now bear.

Nell clamped her hand over her mouth, muffling a sob of relief as Sweet pea hot tongue dove between her velvet folds and into her molten center. It was bliss, and staying quiet was hard. The trailer walls were thin, and she didn’t want anyone to hear them..again.

Just as Nell was about to hit her climax, Sweet pea suddenly stopped and bounced to his feet. “What the fuck pea?” She huffed frustrated. Why would he get her so close to stop? She knew how his mind worked, but this was just cruel.

“Shh” was all sweet pea said, he was looking out the trailer window. “Someone’s out there.” Sweet pea said in a low whisper, he was adjusting his jeans as his boner was painfully bulging.

“What?” Nell covered herself with the thin bedsheets, and quickly moved beside him. It was six in the morning, if someone was outside it wasn’t for a good reason.

“Go get dressed.” Sweet pea said looking at her, realizing he could see her breasts through the thin material. Nobody else got to see any of that except him.

Nell quickly flung on a pair of jeans, and one of sweet peas tops. It practically drowned her. Sweet pea was gone when she walked out of the bedroom, typical. Nell could hear voices, she went to the window and could see her boyfriend talking to Toni, she could recognize her pink hair anywhere.

Opening the trailer down Nell frowned, “What’s wrong?” She asked in a low voice, not wanting to wake anyone up.

“It’s nothing babe, I’ll be back in a minute” was all sweet pea said. Nell didn’t miss the intense glare Toni was giving him. Whatever it was, she wasn’t happy either.

Shaking her head Nell went back inside, the past few weeks her relationship with Sweet pea had been strained, she knew how pissed he still was with, even their friends had noticed. He had been whispering with the other serpents and refused to tell her anything, she didn’t appreciate being kept out the loop. “Fuck this.” Nell mumbled, grabbing her bag she opened the trailer door again, and walked right past them towards her car.

“Nell where are you going?” Sweet pea asked confused, he didn’t know why she was leaving.

Nell just sighed, “I’ve got places to be.” 

That was a lie, she didn’t need to be at work till lunchtime, but he didn’t need to know that. She could handle the icy treatment, and snide comments about how reckless she had been, and even him teasing her relentlessly in the bedroom. Refusing to tell her what was going on and keeping her in the dark wasn’t okay. When Toni turning up this early in the morning upset showed there was obviously a problem, and he still refused to tell her. She was officially done with his petty shit. 

**Whyte wyrm**

Sweet pea slammed down his beer bottle frustrated, he was sitting in the whyte wyrm with Fangs, and Jughead having his brains picked at. Toni had visited him that morning freaked out, she had started to receive boxes of cut up and skinned snakes again.

“She’s wrong, this has fuck all to do with Nell.” Fangs said pouting. 

Toni and her latest girlfriend had a theory it was somehow connected to his cousin, the girls were also pissed that they had yet to inform Nell of what was happening. Toni had lectured Sweet pea on the treatment of his girlfriend after she stormed off, he didn’t want a lecture, he just wanted Nell to listen to him. He just wished their friends knew that, and they would give him a break. Nothing mattered to him more than the serpents, he considered Nell one of the most important people in his life. Knowing how she would react, he thought it was best not to stress her.

“I agree” Jughead shrugged. “When Nell showed me the first snake she got, it looked like it had been dead for a while. It was killed before she arrived. I think we should just tell her, I don’t know why we haven’t yet” he said throwing glances at the other serpents.

“Because she doesn’t need to know yet.” Sweet pea snapped. He wouldn’t hide it from her forever, just until they figure some things out “We need to figure it out on our own.”

Fangs rolled his eyes, he didn’t want to tell Nell at first either, however he knew they now needed to fill her in. The last thing that he wanted was to cause arguments or make her feel left out.

“Are you still pissed off at her? You have no idea how amazing she was when you guys were in jail. Nell is the reason you guys got out, she really pulled through for the serpents.” Jughead pointed out.

Sweet pea glared at him. Joan’s had a habit of making them feel awful, he wasn’t sure if it was intentionally or not. 

While the three serpents argued, plotted, and planned their next move trying to figure out who was doing it, Nell already had a plan in motion. She had figured it out on her own. 

_”Care to tell me why the hell you have been skinning snakes?”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: detailed smut.

**Pops diner**

“Care to tell me why the hell you have been skinning snakes?” Nell asked casually sitting down, she had figured it out at work. 

While washing a client's hair earlier that day, they had casually mentioned seeing a certain redhead in the woods behind their house, a lot. Cheryl and some boy had been creeping about the woods at night a lot. Giving Cheryl was gay, it wouldn’t have been for a midnight fuck fest.

“I have no idea what you mean.” Cheryl smiled, a fake smile that was too wide for her face. 

The fake smile worked on most people, but Nell knew girls like her at school, and knew how to see right through their bullshit. The redhead wasn’t fooling her.

Cheryl looked the newest serpent up and down, her hair had no volume, she wore basic jeans and a top. The redhead was sure if the blonde got a makeover she would be semi decent looking, however that wasn’t her problem. Cheryl’s problem was Nell being smarter than she looked, and she realized that playing dumb wouldn’t work this time.

“Cut the shit, why did you do it? Because the serpents flung you out? Or because you’re not over Toni?” Nell asked raising her eyebrows smugly, knowing it would be one of the two things.

Cheryl looked down at the milkshake in front of her, it was cherry flavored of course. “Both. I did it because I’m still pissed, you don’t know what it was like for me. I was suddenly banished, and iced out, after everything I have done for them greasy slivering serpents, they still treated me that way.” She said offended, with her hand on her chest.

Nell just nodded, she didn’t know what to say. Killing, skinning, and cutting up any animal was sick. The person in front of her wasn’t right in the head. For whatever reason though, the blonde found herself feeling pity for her. “Who helped you?” Cheryl wouldn’t have been able to do it all herself.

“Chuck agreed because he always hated the serpents. Is the rest of your goon squad waiting for me outside? Going to appear in the middle of the night and scare me, almost beat me to death, run me out of town.” Cheryl said in a mocking tone, but Nell could still see right through her. Cheryl was scared.

“No, nobody is outside. I’ve not told anyone what you done yet” she said sighing.

For once Cheryl was speechless. “Why?” She asked confused. The blonde not telling them didn’t make sense at all.

“We have got a lot more shit to deal with than a crazy ex with a vendetta, this doesn’t mean I won’t tell them though. I can’t lie to them.” Nell said before sipping on her own milkshake. “I don’t know what happened between you and Toni, and I don’t really care. But you need to back the fuck off, and leave her alone.”

The redhead nodded, she understood even though Nell was talking in a calm tone, it was still a threat. The blonde had a different approach than most serpents, Cheryl actually liked her a tiny bit for it. Lest she wasn’t being beaten shitless, something she knew a few of the female serpents would love to do.

Nell looked at her phone before standing up, her lunch break was over. She started to walk away before turning back to face the redhead, who looked miserable. “We don’t need to be like this, what you did? That’s what the type of thing a bunch of school jocks would do, we are all much better than that.” 

**Nell’s trailer**

After returning to her trailer, Nell was soon greeted by Toni, Jughead, Fangs, and sweet pea, she had text them all to meet her there. They all reacted differently to the news that it was Cheryl was behind the skinned snakes, everyone had an opinion except Sweet pea. He was unusually quiet, and it was starting to make her nervous. Toni was upset at what her ex-girlfriend had done, but wasn’t surprised. Jughead and Fangs were impressed with Nell, she had done the serpents proud by fixing something without using violence.

Once everyone else had left Nell tried to break the weird tension. “Sweet pea? Do we need to talk about this?” She asked curious, he was still sitting in the same spot he had been since arriving. “Sweets?” She said leaning closer to him.

Nell was caught off guard when he Sweet pea suddenly wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her on top of him. She was also surprised to feel the hard bulge pressing into her, he was turned on. “I couldn’t wait for them to leave, so I could have you all to myself” he panted.

Nell moved off him, so he could pull down his jeans and boxers, Nell pulled down the front of her vest top and bra, giving sweet pea full access to her breasts. Pulling Nell back on top of him, he licked two of his fingers before plunging them into her wet core. Sweet pea began roughly sucking on Nell’s breast, before using his thumb to rub at her clit, making her cum fast.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Sweet pea asked quietly, he had to ask but didn’t want to put any pressure on his girlfriend.

Nell reached out and grabbed his growing bulge. “I want you to fuck me.”

Happy with that answer, Sweet pea quickly shifted her lace pants to the side, he was glad she had changed into a skirt. He thrust himself into her warm core.

Nell had already cum again. Sweet pea wasn't far behind, as she could feel the girth of his thick cock swelling within her. Her walls were still fluttering around him as she rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm. The grip on her hip was bruising as he kept hammering into her center. If he didn't come soon, Nell would have to start to have another orgasm.

Her incessantly convulsing walls were enough to drive him over the edge. The fat head of his cock rutted against her cervix as he sank his teeth into the junction of her neck and shoulder. The action muffled the loud groan that slipped out from his lips. Nell yelped and shuddered as she felt his body quiver and go taut above her. Thick layers of his seed poured into her. It wasn’t long before her womb was stuffed to capacity and ropes of semen flowed in her already overstuffed core. It was too much. Cum started drip down her legs onto his. It was disgusting, but for strange reason Sweet pea liked it.

Nell’s body gave way under his, collapsing onto the couch.

“Full, Princess?” He grinned.

“Yeah.” She nodded weakly, hooking an arm around his shoulder to draw herself closer to him. 

Sweet pea obliged her need for attention, wrapping an arm around her waist so Nell could bury her face in his chest. His rhythmic heartbeat and breaths along with the warmth he emanated helped her relax. She smiled when she felt him caressing her spent body with a warm hand. The callouses on his hand felt nice, helping to erase any stress or tension still leftover in her body.

Nell’s eyes opened when she felt his hand linger on her hip before he started rubbing circles into her hip bone with his thumb.

“You still awake?” He asked softly.

Nell nodded. She could feel his eyes fixated on the warm, sticky mess between her legs. His lewd gaze penetrated deep. His eyes shifted to hers when he realized she knew he was staring. Nell felt herself shiver when he licked his lips at the sight of her and his hand slip a little closer to her sticky folds.

She let out a strangled whimper when Sweet pea slipped two thick fingers inside her raw, overstimulated pussy. Her hips jerked into his touch when he curled his digits against her walls, it felt so good. A gooey mixture of her fluids and his messily load gushed around his fingers. His thumb brushed over her pink and swollen clit. He was able to plunge his fingers in and out of her with ease. Nell could feel the familiar pressure and heat building up in her abdomen again.

Sweet pea reluctantly removed his fingers from her wet pussy. He let a low, pleased hum at the viscous fluid that coated his fingers. He prodded them against his lip, before putting his fingers to her lips. Sweet pea whispered a quiet good girl and ran his fingers from his other hand through her hair as she continued lapping at his digits. Nell knew Sweet pea liked rough sex, but he had a surprising kink about cum. He always wanted her to be full of his. 

“How about a second round, Princess?” Nell moaned nodding eagerly around his fingers. 

She felt his throbbing shaft press against her belly, at full hardness once again. Sweet pea removed his fingers from her mouth with a soft pop. Nell was aching and sore, but the need to satisfy the growing ache between her legs took a greater priority. He had her back resting against the pillows on the couch and her legs resting on his shoulder. Nell felt the tip of his swollen member press firmly against her sopping opening. The noise she made mingled with his groan as he slipped into her warm, tight snatch with little resistance.

Nell was starting to enjoy his newfound kink, and after months of not having sex they both had a lot of time to make up for. 

**Whyte wyrm**

“So what’s going on with you Jug?” Toni asked smirking at him.

Jughead had been unusually touchy about his love life, Toni and her girlfriend Jodie had been lightly teasing him about it all night. He was obviously seeing someone but didn’t want to tell them about, causing them to assume it was someone ‘forbidden’. 

“For real though, it’s not Betty is it?” She asked seriously.

Jughead took another swig of his beer before shaking his head, “I’m not a glutton for punishment.”

“What did I miss?” Fangs said as he bounced back onto the chair.

“Nothing.” Jughead said giving Toni a ‘please stop’ look.

“Where’s Sweet pea and Nell hiding? I’ve not seen Nell for a while.” Toni asked concerned, her friend seemed to have fallen off the face of the earth the past few weeks.

Fangs shrugged, he had spoken to Nell on the phone or through text, but he hadn’t seen her face to face for a while either. Last time he dropped by her trailer she was asleep on the couch, so he left without speaking to her, she texted him later that day to apologize and said she wasn’t feeling well. He just hoped his cousin wasn’t falling back into old habits.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sweet peas trailer**

“Nell’s not coming over tonight, she’s not feeling well.” Sweet pea explained, he was having a small surprise gathering for Toni’s birthday.

As she was away on her actual birthday for a romantic weekend with her girlfriend, they had decided to throw it a week early. He had drawn the short straw for it being held in his trailer. He tried to bribe Fangs to have it at his, but nothing would persuade him. And Jones was acting shady and didn’t want anyone to come round to his without checking before, he was sure Jughead was up too something.

“Is she okay?” Jughead asked concerned. 

He and Nell had grown closer over the past few months, and he had noticed her recent absence from most social gatherings, and noticed Sweet pea always avoided answering questions about her, or he would snap at them.

Sweet pea shrugged. “Yeah she said its just food posing.”

Fangs and Jughead shared a knowing look, they had both noticed how skinny Nell had gotten fast. Fangs was really worried about his cousin, he was scared in case the ghoulies were harassing her again. She had worked hard to get herself to a healthy weight again, it was painful to watch her go backwards.

“How long has she been sick for? Didn’t she have food posing three weeks ago or something like that?” Toni asked casually, she frowned when her girlfriend elbowed her.

“I don’t know.” Sweet pea shrugged again, he didn’t want to talk about his girlfriend. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew what was going on with her, Nell was deliberating avoiding her friends. The years of not treating her body right had taken a toll on her.

Nell was sick, and she had sworn him into secrecy. She didn’t want Fangs, or anyone else to know what was going on. Apparently, having chronic pyelonephritis didn’t seem to phase her, and she refused to talk about it or see it as a real issue. The only reason he had found out was because she needed him to give her a ride to the hospital for an ultrasound appointment. Shaking his head, he decided to try and not think about it for the rest of the night.

“Who wants another drink?” He grunted, heading towards the fridge. Sweet pea almost jumped out his skin when he turned to see Toni standing right behind him.

“Why’s going on pea?” She asked with her arms folded. “Have you and Nell has another argument? Damn it pea, you need to give the girl a break” the pink haired serpent said rolling her eyes.

“Happy fucking birthday Topaz.” Sweet pea snapped pouting. 

Sweet pea was offended by Toni assuming he was being a hard ass, when he hadn’t done anything wrong, except try to keep his girlfriend happy. Truthfully he just wanted everyone to leave his trailer but didn’t want to ruin the night for everyone else. Walking past Toni, he sat back down on the couch, and prayed this night would go in fast.

**Nell’s trailer**

Nell groaned as she rolled onto her side, she was in so much pain. She was burning up with a fever, while having extreme pain in her sides, back, and abdomen. Nell was currently trying her best not to throw up, the nausea was the worst part. She was emotionally and physically drained, between what happened with Zack and finding out her left kidney had scars on its surface, she wasn’t feeling her best.

After seeing so many people use painkillers as a way of getting high, she was refusing to take any for her pain. The only drugs Nell would now allow into her body now was antibiotics, or medication for her anxiety, which she was trying to wean herself off of. Sweet pea had originally made fun of her for wanting to go vegan, and live an organic lifestyle, but once he found out why he was a bit more understanding.

Nell couldn’t get the look he gave her out of her head, she was fed up with sympathetic glances. She knew he was desperate to ask if it was caused by her eating disorder, but he wasn’t purely to avoid an argument. Being in so much pain was marking her have an extremely low sex drive, something else she knew was frustrating her boyfriend.

They had gotten past falling out about Sweet pea not telling her what was going on about the snake skins. He was really impressed by the way she handled the situation, and ever since her talk with Cheryl the unwanted gifts had stopped. He was finally started to see his girlfriend as a serpent, Sweet pea was wrong her being in the gang wasn’t forcing Nell into any uncomfortable situations, or doing anything she didn’t want to.

She did feel guilty for asking him not to tell the other serpents, but she just didn’t want to drag any more attention to herself. She had caused her cousin enough grief for one lifetime, and felt like a troublemaker among her friends and family. Sighing she picked up her phone, she had her usually messages from Sweet pea, a couple of texts and Snapchat from Fangs, and a missed call from Jughead.

Just as she was about to call him, she heard a chap at her door. Groaning she pulled herself out of bed, stumbling towards the trailer's door. 

“Hey Jug.” She smiled weakly.

“You look like shit” he stated. Her blonde hair was greasy, the oversized clothes made her look skinnier, and her face had broken out in acne. Jughead was now more concerned about his friend that he was before, he had regrets about coming over already. “If this is a bad time I can come back...later.” Jughead trailed off, Nell was rolling her eyes and opening the door wider for him to come inside.

# ______

“So you think someone is spying on the serpents? Have I ever told you how paranoid you sound?” Nell asked raising an eyebrow. She wasn’t taking his concerns seriously, he was known for being paranoid. “Have you shared your concerns with anyone else?”

He shook his head, before taking another bite of his burger. “They would all think I’m crazy.”

Nell scoffed, “Yeah I know the feeling.”

Jughead’s questioning was bugging her so much she decided to tell him what was going on. He was strangely happy about it to an extent, he explained that everyone thought she had relapsed and would need to get professional help for her eating disorder again. It was nice to know they cared, but it did sting they didn’t believe she was strong enough to care for herself.

“Look, if things ever become too much for you in the serpents you can tell me. Trust me I won’t judge, neither will anyone else.” Jughead knew it was a lie he was telling her, the older serpents weren’t known for understanding.

“Thanks but I’m not as fragile as I look.” Nell laughed. Her eyes quickly moved to her trailer door again as Sweet pea let himself in.

“Hey babe.” He said walking inside, the light tone in his voice suddenly turned dull when he spotted Jughead. “Jones.”

“Lathyrus odoratus.” Jughead smiled back, his grin widened as he saw the confused look on the serpents face.

Nell rolled her eyes, being in Sweet pea’s and Jughead’s company was like being in the company of toddlers at times. She wasn’t in the mood for this today, huffing she folded her arms and threw glances at both of them.

Jughead’s phone lit up, and neither Nell nor Sweet pea could miss the way his face lit up. He looked like the cat who got the cream, or someone who had a new romantic interest.

“Who is she Juggy?” Nell’s asked teasingly.

“Probably someone else from the Northside to come cause trouble for us all.” Sweet pea said with a fake smile. He pouted when Nell nudged him frowning.

Grinning Jughead stood up, “I’ll be leaving now.”

He waved goodbye, before slightly stumbling when leaving the trailer. Causing sweet pea to burst into laughter, which caused Nell to roll her eyes again.

After closing the trailer door, the blonde turned to her boyfriend. “So did you get it?” She asked nervously.

“Yeah.” Sweet pea answered, before pulling a pregnancy test out of his pocket.

Seeing the test in person was making her feel sick. Nell was on the pill, but she had forgotten to take it a few times on days she wasn’t feeling herself. She never even thought about it until her last period was late.

“God I’m scared.” Nell admitted.

“I know babe, but whatever happens we will be fine.” Sweet pea said calmly. On the inside he was going crazy, he was too young and immature to be a father, but he needed to try and be strong for both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nell’s trailer**

“It’s negative!” Nell shouted from the bathroom happily. 

She was relived, a baby was the last thing she wanted to have. They didn’t have enough money, they didn’t live together, she wasn’t even sure how a pregnancy would work while having constant kidney infections? She imagined it would be extremely painful.

Sweet pea let out a sigh of relief, he hadn’t even told Nell that he loved her yet. Having a baby at this time would be an utter disaster. Still, it bothered him slightly how happy his girlfriend seemed to be about it. In the future he would want a family with her, but hopefully in their thirties.

He watched Nell cheerfully leave the bathroom. “So I was thinking pizza?” She asked him smiling.

“Yeah, whatever you want babe.” Sweet pea shrugged, “long as we have beer.”

Nell noticed his dull tone. “Are you okay? I thought you would be glad that it was negative.”

He shrugged “I am.” Sweet pea was flicking through takeaway places on his phone.

“But?” She asked concerned.

“But nothing, it would have been a terrible thing to happen. We aren’t there yet” he shrugged again. “I mean we don’t even have a stable wages.”

Nell pushed a strand of hair out of his face, he looked so sad. “When I told you I loved you, I didn’t want to hear it back. I told you I loved you so you that you know. You mean the world to me, I hope you know that.”

Sweet pea felt a strange lightness in his chest, hearing those words meant a lot to him. He kissed Nell’s hand before smiling up at her softly.

“So where do you want food from?” She asked sitting down next to him, resting into his embrace.

# ______

“Sweet pea wake up!” Nell yelled frantically, shaking his shoulder.

Opening his eyes he could see an eyeful of blonde hair waving about in front of his face. Grunting he stretched, “where’s the fire?” He asked rubbing his eyes. His back was agony, he must have fallen asleep during that dumb vampire film she had put on.

“This is serious pea.” Nell practically shoved a newspaper in front of his face, “Jughead dropped it off this morning.”

**_‘Serpent love triangle exposed’_** was the headline of the local paper, someone was fucking with them. Again.

Sweet pea angrily flicked through it “an anonymous source says?” he hissed in a mocking tone. Someone had written a story about how the ‘dethroned serpent king’ was having an affair with another gang member who was already in a relationship. It had a blurry picture of Jughead stumbling out of Nell’s trailer the day before, while Sweet pea stood laughing, and Nell frowned disapprovingly.

“What the fuck is this shit? Are we local celebrity’s now we are out of prison? This is such bullshit.” Sweet pea yelled, before throwing the paper across the room.

Nell sat down next to him. “I feel so bad. Jughead came over her yesterday to warn me, to warn us. He said somebody was watching us and I completely blew him off. Who is this Alice cooper anyway?”

Sweet pea turned and looked at his girlfriend “Alice cooper?” He asked through gritted teeth.

“Yeah, it says on the paper that’s who wrote it, she's the one who apparently got the anonymous tip.” Nell explained, she knew the name but wasn’t sure how.

Sweet pea groaned into his hands before answering her. “Alice is FP’s on again off again girlfriend, and Betty’s mom.” 

Flopping his head back, he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He couldn’t be bothered with this shit. Truthfully he wasn’t caring about his name being slandered, but he cared about his girlfriends. This story made Nell look like some kind of serpent slut, and there would be some idiot that believed this shit.

“Hey, you know you're the only one I want.” Nell said sitting on his lap. Their relationship had been through a tough time recently, the last thing she wanted was him getting paranoid.

Sweet pea just nodded before kissing her forehead. He needed to have words with Jones, he needed to sort this before it got out of hand.

**Jones household**

“What the hell is this Alice?” FP demanded, slamming the newspaper into the kitchen counter. Alice was standing pouring herself a glass of wine, acting as if nothing had happened. “God sake Alice.” He said, trying to keep his temper in check.

“I thought you said nobody read the newspaper anymore?” She said without even looking at him.

“Is that what this is about? You have gone too far. I want you out.” FP said throwing his jacket on the back of the dinning room chair. 

He had worked so hard to change his life for the better, he wasn’t now going to let someone who would attack his son stay within his home. Alice was known for doing anything to get a good story, but throwing his son under the bus wasn’t okay.

“FP we have been through all this before...” Alice stopped talking when she saw the look on his face. She didn’t expect to get such a rise out of him, “the serpents will get over it quickly.”

“The serpents? The serpents?! This isn’t about the serpents Alice!” He yelled frustrated. “This is about my son! You have pulled some crap in the past, but this draws a line. Not only have you humiliated my son, you have put another serpent in danger. Did I not occur to you that somebody who was in prison with Sweet pea or Fangs might see this? Knowing them they probably pissed a lot of people off. What about Nell? That girl is going back and forth to hospital for kidneys problems, and now this? That girls mental and physical health is hanging on by a thread Alice. This might be the thing that pushes her over the edge. Also, that Ezra kid had friends all over, what the hell is wrong with you?” FP asked disgusted.

For once Alice was speechless, she didn’t know what to say “I..”.

“Just get out. I can’t have you in this house, did you ever stop to think about how any of this will affect Jellybean either? I can’t have you here to hurt her as well. Just go.”

Alice picked up her jacket and bag before heading towards the door. “I am sorry. I didn’t think it though” was all she said before leaving.

FP poured out Alice's glass of wine, before tipping the whole bottle out into the sink. He didn’t need the temptation at times like this. He really hoped Gladys didn’t get wind of this. FP wasn’t a big fan of his ex-wife, but knew how fiercely protective she was of their kids. Alice would need to watch her back if she came to town. 

**Whyte wyrm**

The bar was packed, as Nell tried not to spill any of the drink she was carrying while trying to get back to her friends. Sweet pea pulled her onto his lap soon as she placed the drinks onto the table.

Toni thought it was cute, Jughead screwed his face up at them, he wasn’t a fan of public display of affections. They never acted flirty with each other around Fangs, however he was on a date with some guy he had meet recently giving them a free pass for the night.

“I’ll be taking off soon.” Jughead said causally, all three of his fiends just smiled at him. 

He was seeing someone new and keeping it quite, which lead to his friends teasing him all the time. However, for the first time none of them said anything, they had all noticed how much happier he seemed.

“You know I have a spare set of keys to this place. You might finally have a chance to do a serpent dance.” Sweet pea whispered into Nell’s ear, while brushing a stand of blonde hair out of her face.

She blushed. She wasn’t forced to do the dance like most women had been, Jughead had gotten rid of the sexist law a few years ago. As much as Nell was relieved that she didn’t need to strip in front of a room full of people, the thought of stripping and pole dancing for sweet pea was hot. She smirked before nodding her head, she was game.

“Good girl” he whispered again. Hearing him say those words sent a shiver through her body, they only had another few hours to wait until closing time. “Move that ass babe, I need to take a piss.” Sweet pea said standing up, almost cashing Nell to fall.

She shook her head laughing as she sat back down. Turning her head to her friends the blonde saw her two friends smiling at her. “What’s going on?” Nell asked.

“You look better.” Jughead said, before staring at his phone.

“Yeah I was worried about you for a while their babe, you weren’t looking so hot.” Toni added.

Nell smiled. She felt so much happier, it had been a couple of weeks since Alice had written the news article implying she was having an affair with Jug behind Sweet pea’s back. Even more surprising Alice actually apologized to them all. Since then things had been good.

Nell had returned to her trailer the day before from the hairdressers, to see Sweet pea had made her a romantic meal. It was burnt, but still amazing to her. He even got her flowers and kept complimenting her on her new haircut and color. She had kept her blonde hair, but had got blue, pink, and purple streaks put through it.

The three friends sat chatting, joking, and drinking among themselves when they heard a crashing noise, followed by a loud scream. They all turned to see a young serpent girl standing yelling frantically pointing to the end of the bar, closest to the men’s bathroom “I don’t know what happened! He was walking past and just fell to the ground!”

Nell ran over to see Sweet pea laying on the ground, he was groaning in pain and clutching at his side. “Toni, Jug help me get him up! We need to take him to the hospital!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Riverdale hospital**

“How is he?!” Fangs yelled as he ran towards his friends sitting in the hospital waiting room. He was on a date and ignored the first few calls and texts from his friends, it wasn’t until Nell called him repeatedly that he finally answered. Having already had a few drinks, Fangs had to get a taxi from Greendale to the hospital. Guilt had been eating him the whole journey over.

“He’s got appendicitis.” Nell explained, while hugging her cousin. “He just fell down, Sweet pea never said he was feeling ill before he went to the bathroom” she added.

When he finally pulled back, Fangs looked at his friends. Toni’s eyes were swollen and puffy from crying, even Jughead looked shaken up. He was concerned at how calm Nell seemed to be, she didn’t look phased in the slightest. Fangs knew his cousin, and knew she was just be pretending to be okay. 

“When will we be able to see him?” He asked finally sitting down.

“We are waiting on the nurses coming back to tell us how his operation went.” Nell explained.

Fangs just nodded. Now leaning back in the uncomfortable hospital chair he squeezed his eyes shut tight, he wasn’t a religious person, but he was praying to anyone that would listen. He needed sweet pea to be alright, they hadn’t fully got back to normal yet, but regardless of what had happened Fangs loved him like family. Sweet pea wasn’t just another gang associate to him, he was his brother.

“Jughead!”

A voice yelled from across the waiting room, all the serpents turned around to see a certain redhead walking towards him.

“Archie Hey, What are you doing here?” Jughead asked walking towards him. 

This wasn’t good. He was concerned to see his friends hand wrapped in a cast, however judging from the look on his other friends faces, it would be for the best if he didn’t hang around for too long. Archie hadn’t left town on the best terms with all the serpents.

_“Sorry? I must be hearing things, because it sounds like you just said you’re still friends with the psycho who put a gun in sweet pea’s face. Why are you even talking to someone that has guns Jug?” Nell screwed her face up as she asked him._

_Jughead looked to his friends for help, they had been filling Nell in on stories from high school. Not the best idea after sharing a few bottles of tequila between them. Nothing they said seemed to phase her, except anything or anyone that dared threaten sweet pea or Fangs. Toni nodded her head approvingly as Nell continued to rant. She considered Nell a friend now anyway, but she liked her more for being protective so protective over Sweet pea._

_“In all fairness, Sweet pea pulled a knife.” Jughead said trying to weakly defend Archie, but he knew better than to try to argue with a drunken Nell by now._

_“So? We all know he wouldn’t have done anything, he just does it to try to look tough” they all laughed at her comment. “Seriously Jones, I’m surprised any of you made it out of high school alive”._

_Jughead rolled his eyes, Fangs continued to laugh at Nell’s drunken comments, while Sweet pea sat on the couch with a smug look on his face. His girl was something else_

“I tripped over one of Ronnie’s damned handbags” he tutted. “Straight into her mirror.”

“She’s back in town as well?” Jughead didn’t particularly care where Veronica was at that moment, he just found it interesting that fake stories about serpents come out just as she arrives in town. Before leaving Riverdale, the Lodges had purchased the local paper to control what stories went out.

“I’ll catch up later with you later Jug, I better go before my mom comes in looking for me.” The redhead said, tapping Jughead on the shoulder before leaving. 

**Sweet peas trailer**

Everything had gone back to normal for Sweet pea, his appendix bursting had been the most painful moment of his life. However, a few weeks later he had to go back to work. He was exhausted, and just wanted to go straight to bed, but he knew that wouldn’t happen. He had gotten into a small ‘disagreement’ with a younger and more stupid serpent. The young serpent had made a few crude remarks about Nell that didn’t sit well with him. That was his girl, and serpent or not, nobody would disrespect her in front of him.

When he reached the trailer, he tried his best to creep in without Nell noticing. It was three in the morning, he was hoping she would be asleep when he got back, he knew how pissed she would be.

Once inside Sweet pea was surprised to see Nell wasn’t in the bedroom, or asleep on the couch. He felt a slight twinge of panic in his chest, she would have told him she was heading out, or going back to her own trailer. Pulling out his phone he was about to text her, when he felt something cold gently pressed to the side of his face. “Shit Nell, you almost gave me a heart attack!” he frowned.

“What was it this time?” She asked in a disapproving tone.

“It doesn’t matter.” Sweet pea shrugged his jacket, before holding the ice pack back to his jaw. He wasn’t going to tell Nell that some jackass was calling her a ghoulie slut. He made sure none of them would even utter her name in a slur again. “Why are you up?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Nell said yawning.

Sweet pea knew the squeak in her voice, Nell was in pain and trying to hide it. “Babe we need to talk about this. You can’t go on in so much pain, please just let me help pay for some of it?” even in almost complete darkness he could sense Nell’s disapproving look.

“You need to stop getting into fights pea” she sighed, “you still have stitches in, you need to be careful.” Nell said before walking back into the bedroom.

Sweet pea stood dumbfounded for a moment. He had been drinking, and fighting while still having his stitches in, and she didn’t even press to ask what about...something was off. 

“Don’t change the subject” he said following her, “I owe you money for my operation, you will get i all back.” He had reluctantly borrowed money from his girlfriend when he couldn’t pay all his hospital bills at once, he hadn’t realized at the time she wouldn’t have enough left to buy her monthly antibiotics.

“I don’t need the money pea, I’ve got plenty of it apparently.” Nell sighed flopping onto the hard worn out mattresses.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I sold my dads motorbike for the money.” The blonde finally confessed, she had been feeling so guilty.

Laying onto the bed next to her, sweet pea leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. “I wish you hadn’t of done that, I would have figured something out” he said brushing stands of hair out of her face. 

It was one of the kindest things anyone had ever done for him, he just wished it wasn’t something so important that she sold.

“I know, but I couldn’t watch you go into debt and then go do dodgy jobs to get out of it” Nell sat upright in the bed, “there’s something else. When I went to the bank a few days later...I checked my account and it turns out I have a lot of money.”

“Where did it come from?” He asked frowning, nobody suddenly got a lot of money for no reason.

“Theo.”

Sweet pea groaned, he already had his full of Nell’s family. He hated her mother and brother with a passion, they done nothing but bring misery to her and Fangs. “What? Why? What have you done with it? How did he just transfer you it without you knowing?”

“I don’t know how he done it. I..I phoned him from a payphone in town, Theo claimed he just wanted me to have it. He’s given me more than enough to buy a house. What am I supposed to do pea?” She asked while running her finger along his hands, Nell always found his rings incredibly sexy, she could easily be lost staring at his hands all day.

“I don’t know, can you give it back?” He suggested.

Nell shook her head. “I’ve already tried, he doesn’t want it back and the bank wouldn’t let me transfer it back to him.”

Sweet pea pouted, he didn’t like this one bit. He now had imagines of ghoulies appearing in a couple of months looking for their money back, he would need to find a way to make that money disappear fast.

“Promise me you won’t do anything stupid without me, okay?” Nell yawned.

Chuckling, Sweet pea wrapped his an around Nell, pulling her in closer. “I’m never doing anything illegal without you again. You’re my partner in crime after all” he said grinning.

Nell had almost got caught giving him a blowjob in public a few nights before. They had gone on a late night drive, it was dark, and nobody else appeared to be around. They weren’t excepting the group of late night runners to go past them.

“I’m being serious pea” she said lightly swatting his chest, she could tell he was grinning at her. “Please Stay out of fights? At lest for now? I couldn’t stand to see you in that hospital again.”

“Of course babe, and I think we should keep the money thing between us for now. No telling Topaz tomorrow night” he pouted. He loved Toni like a sister, but she had a tendency to open her mouth to her current girlfriends, which usually lead to trouble. 

**some sleazy bar**

They walked down the street in silence, Toni moving quickly as ever to get out of the rain. She led Nell to a bar five blocks away from where they first planned. Once inside, she slid into a booth and stretched her arms out along the back. As usual, they sprawled over more space than your average person. Both their postures were lazy, but the pink haired beauty seemed extremely relaxed. Nell knew Toni could vault up in an instant if danger threatened. It was one of the things she noticed most serpents could do, however a lot of them overlooked Toni because of her height, and being a woman, that also wasn’t an uncommon thing in the gang.

“Two vodkas.” Toni said brusquely as a server arrived to take their order.

“No, not for me,” Nell interrupted. "I'll be fine with water."

“The two of us are still alive, and you're going to celebrate with water? You only had two drinks in the last bar?" Toni asked suspiciously.

“Isn't that old news by this point?” Nell laughed.

Toni chuckled. “I don't know about you, but I'm still pretty fucking happy about it, and we never got a chance to celebrate yet. Everything has just been happening so fast recently, we haven’t had a chance to have a real girls nigh.”

Nell looked at him for a long moment, considering. “Red wine,” she amended, smiling apologetically at the server. 

Toni was right, they hadn’t had a girls night in a long time, a few drinks wouldn’t hurt.

"May I see you’re I.D. ma'am?" The server hadn't bothered to ask Toni, who chuckled as Nell dug around in her purse. She glared at him, she had been ID at every bar so far.

"That shit is getting old," the blonde huffed as the server walked away.

"Yeah, but you're the one who looks nineteen. How are you anyway, how’s Sweet pea?”

"He’s back moaning, and fighting.” Nell said rolling her eyes as her phone continued to ping. 

It was her own fault, she had sent her boyfriend a topless photo when she slipped to the bathroom in the last bar. He made comments before she left how badly he wanted to ‘do her’ in her light pink silk dress before she left.

"It would be a good way at making money." Toni was nonchalant while talking, “I realized I was good at it.”

“You will be brilliant babe," Nell answered, she felt slightly guilty for switching off for a moment while Toni talked. "You know, I might know a place that had an opening coming up, the hairdresser is going off on maternity leave."

Toni beamed her a smile, “that would be great thanks. So have you thought any more of the party invitation?”

"What? No! I have no—wait." She stared at her friend, noticing the blush staining her cheeks. "Are you wanting to go?”

Toni shook her head. “No” she answered a bit too quickly. Her ex-girlfriend had invited her and Nell to a pool party at her family’s home. “It’s a bit weird” neither of the girls trusted the invitation, however they both wanted to know why they had been invited.

“It does say bring a plus one.” Nell added.

“So we would need to pick one of the boys to abandon for the night” Toni giggled, she could feel the bubbles rushing to her head. Everything was now funny, even when it wasn’t.

Nell pouted at the thought. Truthfully, she didn’t want Sweet pea to come with her if they decided to go. He was still healing and if he got into a fight he could get seriously hurt, something he hadn’t come to grips with. But she couldn’t tell him this, Nell knew it would crush him. He was extremely clingy and needy, Sweet pea would be hurt if he thought they didn’t want him there. 

“We will need more drinks” was all Nell could say.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sweet pea’s trailer**

Nell opened her eyes to the dimly lit room, though it is daytime no-one had opened the thick drapes. She squinted, dry mouth was sticky with thick saliva, she moaned before retreating under the duvet.

“So what’s this about a party?” Sweet pea asked trying not to laugh. 

His girlfriend had stumbled in extremely drunk with a ‘plan’, whatever that meant.

Nell groaned in response to hiss teasing, she didn’t want to talk. Even the thought of words coming out her mouth made her throat feel sore. She couldn’t remember coming home the night before, last thing she did remember was frantically searching for her phone before some guy who worked in the bar gave it back to her.

“Come on, it’s two in the afternoon you need to get up.” Sweet pea said a little more sternly. 

He wanted his girlfriend to have a good time, but he was concerned what the alcohol would do to her kidney problem. 

“Can you not just join me in bed?” She grumbled.

Sweet pea pulled the bed covers off her, earning him a few cuss words. “No, you need to eat something, and don’t you need to take you’re antibiotics?”

Nell shook her head. “I don’t need to take them all the time. Just come and lie with me, we need to talk anyway.”

He felt his body go tense, ‘we need to talk’ was never a good conversation starter. Sweet pea reluctantly sat next to her. He didn’t like the way Nell was twirling her hair around her finger, she seemed nervous.

“I was thinking with that money Theo gave me I can afford to move out of the trailer park...” Nell trailed off when’s she saw the look on her boyfriends face, he seemed genuinely disappointed. 

“Where would you go?”

“I was thinking the houses that are being built near the wyrm.” Nell said yawning.

“So you want to stay in the Northside?” Sweet pea sounded surprised. He was worried Nell would run off to a different town, or even worse the Northside.

Nell looked at him slightly puzzled by his reaction “of course I do, I don’t want to leave the serpents. I was planning on buying a house and then renting my trailer out.”

“So what is it you want to talk about?”

“I was wondering how you would feel coming with me when I move?” Nell asked nervously. 

Moving in would be a big step for them, and after previously telling Sweet pea no when he had asked her to move into his trailer, Nell wasn’t sure how he would feel about her offer. She just felt it was too soon and raw for them to make such a commitment at that time.

Sweet pea couldn’t contain the grin that spread across his face, his brown eyes lit up away she had never seen before. 

“Maybe.”

Nell rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully. He was just teasing her now.

“Only on one condition” he said with a serious tone.

Nell nodded for him to continue, she couldn’t think what it could be. Whatever it was she would most likely give it to him anyway.

“We get a bondage room, like the one in that Fifty Shades of Grey movie” he laughed.

Nell just rolled her eyes. She couldn’t wait to live with sweet pea, where they would not be having bondage sex.

**Whyte wyrm**

“Wow, I’m so happy for you guys when will the house be ready?” Toni asked.

“In a few months.” Sweet pea answered smiling. 

He wasn’t happy at first about the money, but it was Nell’s she was deciding what to do with it. Theo had sent her more, it turns out Rue had packed up and moved out of town leaving everything behind. Nell’s brother had sold nearly everything, including Rue’s cars and house. One of the first things he did was transfer it to his older sister. It was the least he could do, he swore on the phone he had nothing to do with framing Sweet pea and Fangs, but still felt guilty regardless.

“Next it will be marriage and then babies.” Toni said teasing her friend.

Sweet pea shrugged the comment off. He was happy with moving in, but he did feel a bit overwhelmed at the idea of leaving the trailer park. It was all he had known, he had only lived in a trailer or a tent. The thought of living in a real home intimated him.

“Hey cuz.” Fangs yelled waving Nell over, she was working late and said she would meet them at the bar.

Sweet peas jaw fell slightly open when he saw his girlfriend. She had changed her hair again, it was dark shade of blue and made the color in her eyes pop.

“What can I get you babe?” He asked as Nell leaned against the bar. 

Sweet pea missed whatever she said, because his eyes were too focused on the way her breasts looked in the top she was wearing. It was a simple black vest top but the shiny material made them look amazing.

“My eyes are up here pea.” Nell grinned.

He leaned forward, his lips brushing against her ear. “I know what you are doing, stop it or you’ll regret it” he said in a warning tone. He was working till early morning, and would not be walking about all night with a hard on.

“I’m not staying, my side is really sore, so I’m going to bed early. I just swung by because I forgot my keys.” Nell said reaching her hand out.

“Sure thing babe, my jackets in the back.” Sweet pea said frowning, he didn’t like that Nell was in pain.

As Nell waited for him she sat at the table with her friends. Sweet pea had gotten held up serving at the bar, but she didn’t mind waiting. It wasn’t until she turned her head she saw her younger brother standing there.

“I’ll see you guys later.” She said before quickly jumping to her feet. 

She walked outside and her brother thankfully followed. The last thing she wanted was Fangs or Sweet pea noticing him. Regardless of being her brother, he was still a ghoulie. And any ghoulie on the southside was looking for trouble.

“What are you doing here?” She snapped.

“I had to see you?” 

“Why?” Nell asked sighing. She wouldn’t be surprised if it was about the money, he probably wanted it back.

“It’s probably best we don’t talk here...but I need your help” he confessed.

# ______

When sweet pea returned from the back room with his trailer keys he was surprised to not see Nell anywhere.

“Where did she go?” He asked his friends.

“She jumped up and ran off.” Jughead said shrugging.

“How did she seem?” Sweet pea asked concerned, last thing she has said was feeling ill.

“Fine.”

“Thanks for the help Joan’s, you are very useful” he said sarcastically.

Toni rolled her eyes at the two of them, “Fangs has gone outside to look for her” she explained.

He pulled out his phone and was relieved to see a text from Nell. The first one made his boxers feel a little tighter, she had gone to the bathroom and had taken a few photos of herself and sent it to him complaining of being bored waiting. The second was more recent saying she had to go, and she would explain later.

“She’s went back to her trailer” he muttered. 

“That’s good” Toni said, “we were just talking about Cheryl’s party tomorrow. Are you guys still coming? Jughead is happy not attending which is great because I don’t need to pick between him and Fangs” she chuckled.

“Eh...” he paused before answering “I don’t know, I need to check a few things first. I’ll let you know in the morning” was all he said before going back to work.

**Nell’s trailer**

“What’s going on?” Nell demanded as soon as they entered her trailer. Her brother was staring at his feet. “If you don’t answer me Theo I will throw you out” she said folding her arms.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know what mom was doing. I was in rehab when Ezra... did what he did. I would never have allowed him to lay a finger on you” he said almost in tears.

“Why? You were never interested when he was hitting me before, what made that time any different.” Nell practically barked at him. 

Theo never looked out for her before, he knew Ezra was abusing her and looked the other way. It wasn’t until she moved into her own trailer she began to see how her mother wasn’t the only toxic person in her life. She would have done anything for her brother, but he cared more about dealing and getting high to notice her.

“I’m not using it as an excuse, but I was an addict, I didn’t understand what was real and what wasn’t” he pleaded pathetically.

“You only gave me that money out of guilt.”

“You’re right I did. I almost overdosed on the JJ, the hospital offered me help and I took it” he explained, “I’ve been clean for three months.”

“I’m happy you’re clean, but what does that have to do with me?” She asked confused.

“I need your help to get out, like you did. I don’t want to be a part of the serpents or any other gang” he clarified when he saw the horrified look his sister was giving him. “I want to go far away, and I needed to see you before I do that. I needed to let you know how sorry I am, for everything. And I was hoping you’d help me?” He asked.

Nell was confused, he wasn’t making much sense to her. “Help you how?”

Her brother did look healthier. He had let his dark blonde hair grow back in, and his blue eyes weren’t bloodshot for a change. He looked better with his greasy looking beard as well, and without all the heavy black makeup he almost looked like a normal person.

“Just plan it. I have enough money, but just don’t know where to start” Theo said sighing.

“Okay” Nell said slowly, “I’ll do it, but not tonight. You can come by in a couple of day’s when I’m off work, and Sweet pea and Fangs will most likely be here so you better behave.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Nell’s trailer**

“Fuck off! Seriously, he’s after something else. Am I wrong or right Fangs?” Sweet pea asked fuming.

Fangs squirmed awkwardly in his seat. His cousin had filled them in on Theo turning up at that Wyrm and that’s why she left. Truthfully he agreed with Sweet pea, but it didn’t want to be dragged into what seemed more like a couple's argument.

Fangs shrugged, “I wasn’t there and can’t judge.”

That wasn’t the right answer, both Nell and Sweet pea gave him a pissed off look. 

He sighed. “It doesn’t matter what happened, what matters is me and Sweet pea will be here the next time he comes around.”

“You sound like Fangs.” Nell sighed flopping on the chair next to him. 

Her side hurt, and so did her stomach. Nell didn’t want to argue about her bother turning up anymore. It wasn’t her fault he was a dodgy junkie. She understood her boyfriends frustration, but he seemed to forget that her mother screwed her brother over as much as her. Rue allowed him to become a drug dealer, knowing fine well it would probably lead to him becoming a drug user.

“What’s the plan for tonight anyway?” She asked, fiddling her hair.

Sweet pea pressed his lips together, he knew Nell was changing the subject deliberately, but he would bring it up again at another time. Preferably without Fangs.

“Jones said he has a plan, we are to meet him later before we go.” Fangs explained.

Sweet pea rolled his eyes again. He wasn’t in a good mood, Nell was in pain and her brother stressing her out was the last thing she needed. His girlfriend didn’t seem to realize he was only trying to look out for her, and now Jughead Jones putting his input in about the party at Cheryls when he wasn’t even going was the last thing he wanted to hear. 

**Whyte wyrm**

“So what’s the plan Jones?” Toni asked sitting down next to him.

“So it’s clear something is up” he began to explain.

Sweet pea scoffed, “no shit detective.” He frowned a little when Nell shoved him lightly on the shoulder, obviously she would take Jones side.

“As I was saying” Jughead said glancing at the grumpy serpent. “She is up too something. We all know that Cheryl is a lot smarter than she lets on, and this might be a way to try a lure us into something.”

“Or Get Toni back” Nell said serious. “What? She’s obviously still obsessing over Topaz, and it might be a way to try and get them alone again without being so obvious.”

“We will keep that idea in the back burner.” Jughead chuckled.

“Cheryl was never shy of saying what she wanted, I think if it was me she would have said by now.” Toni shrugged. She seemed slightly sad by the comment.

“Well, you ladies at lest look the part.” Fangs said standing up.

Both Toni and Nell had heels on, and more formal clothes than normal. Toni had a very petite figure so looked great in everything she wore, including the silver dress she was wearing. Nell had managed to gain a bit more weight, to get delight. She was wearing a black bandage dress, that pushed her breasts up slightly more than she would have usually opted for. Toni told her she would look ‘hot’ in it, and along with the looks her boyfriends was giving her, Nell was starting to believe it.

“We should probably get going.” Nell said standing up, brushing her blue curls behind her ear.

**Thistle house**

The music was blaring, the fairy lights decorated outside, along with fancy glass tables loaded with food and drink. Nell had never seen a house so big before, she couldn’t believe people who weren’t famous lived in homes like this.

The four serpents had already agreed not to drink or eat anything being served at the party. Fangs and Sweet pea would stay outside and take a look around for any shady characters, while Nell and Toni went to look for Cheryl inside. After a while they found her.

“Cheryl!” Nell shouted as she walked towards her in the kitchen, she noticed Toni hesitation.

“Well hello, welcome to my home” the redhead said stepping forward with a wide fake smile. Her eyes darted between the two girls. 

Toni looked her ex-girlfriend up and down, it annoyed her how good Cheryl was looking. But she also knew that look on her eyes, something strange was going on.

“Do you have somewhere we could talk?” Nell asked in a lower voice.

The redhead nodded, and led them into one of the bedrooms. She closed the door behind them, after making sure nobody else had noticed they had left.

“What’s going on Cheryl?” Toni asked sharply. 

She wanted to cut to the chase, the pink haired serpent didn’t want to waste her time by being there if she didn’t need to. If this turned out to be one of her ex’s twisted games she would be so pissed.

“Right well I’ll just get to the point then, Penny Peabody has been harassing me. She has photos and videos that she is black mailing me with, and she also has some of you both as well” the redhead explained.

“How does it effect me exactly?” Nell asked confused.

“Penny showed up while I was out, and she tricked Nana Rose into thinking we were friends. She must still think I’m a part of the serpents because she threatened me with this.” Cheryl said handing them blue haired girl the photos.

Nell gulped down, it was photos of her and Sweet pea. Some of them were just basic couple selfies she had taken with him, however the rest of them were more explicit. Nell knew how graphic some photos they had taken either together, or ones she had sent him had been. It would be extremely embarrassing if them photos ever got out.

“How did she even get these?” Nell asked frowning.

Cheryl shrugged “she threatened me with one of me and TT... Toni. She had a few of other serpents, but I thought you’d want to see them yourself.”

“What does she want for them?” Nell asked sighing. _Fucking Penny_.

“Favors.”

# ______

After hearing a commotion down the hallway, Nell left Toni and Cheryl to talk about the photos as she headed towards the noise. She was relieved when she walked back into the kitchen that her cousin and boyfriend were both nowhere to be found. It was just some stupid jock looking boys arguing.

As Nell went to leave the room the two boys started physically fighting, then others got involved. She tried to squeeze past towards them to get to backdoor when she got shoved into a table.

“Shit!” She hissed.

Looking down she could see her arm was cut, the drunken guy who accidentally shoved her quickly apologized. She shook and her head before storming off. Sweet pea would be so pissed.

Stepping outside she could see her boyfriend sitting talking to Fangs as some girl was making eyes at him. Nell could feel the anger growing in her body, Sweet pea wasn’t even looking in the girl's direction but that didn’t mean this random skank wasn’t trying to get his attention. He and Fangs seemed to be watching a video on her cousins phone, whatever it was made them laugh loudly.

“Nell? What the hell happened?” Fangs yelled as he lifted his head up, he had noticed the blood on her arm.

Nell looking down, she didn’t realize how deep the cut was. Sweet pea stood up, his face was screwed up. She was glad that he never saw the guy who shoved her, he was sure that it would have quickly turned into a bigger fight.

“Who did this?” He practically barked, earning a few glances from people nearby. The music was loud, but Sweet peas booming voice was louder.

“I’m fine honestly, a few guys started fighting in the kitchen as I was walking past. I stumbled into the kitchen counter, I must have cut it on something.” Nell explained placing her hand on her boyfriends shoulder.

“I’m taking you to hospital, you need to get that looked at.” Sweet pea said frowning.

“I’m fine Sweets honestly” she said not wanting to waste the hospital staffs time.

He shook his head “absolutely not, you are high risk of getting an infection. No argument, you’re going.” he said in a low voice.

Nell smiled up him, she loved it when he got slightly bossy. She would usually have told him to fuck off for telling her what to do, but because he was concerned about her was different. She found it adorable.

Seeing the smile creep across Nell’s face he leaned down and kissed her, he only pulled away when he heard Fangs groaning. 

“Come on babe, lets get that looked at” he said putting his arm around her.

Nell grinned at him, she also enjoyed the look of jealously on the other girls face.

**Riverdale hospital**

“Well everything looks fine, no signs of infection in your blood.” The doctor explained looking at Nell’s results.

“That’s great thank you.” Nell said putting her jacket back on. 

She had ended up getting eight stitches in her arm, although the cut wasn’t that sore and only stung a little, it was deep and wouldn’t stop bleeding. She was lucky her doctor was nice. Doctor Kennedy was an older woman with short gray hair and thick brown glasses.

“I can’t remember the last time I went to a house party” the doctor chuckled. “Make the most of it will you can, because soon enough everything will change.”

“How so?” Nell asked confused by the comment.

“Trust me, little ones make socializing a lot harder.” The doctor said putting the chart back down into the table.

“Oh that” Nell laughed. “Well me and my partner won’t be having any of them for a long long time.”

The doctor looked at her quizzically for a moment before speaking. “Miss Martine, do you know how far along you are?”

“How far along I am for what?” Nell asked confused.

“According to your blood chart, you don’t have any infection but you are pregnant.”

Nell froze, she had only come because of a cut on her arm. “I’m sorry but I think you’ve made a mistake” Nell said shaking her head.

The doctor gave her a sympathetic look “I’d say roughly around two months judging from You’re bloods, but if you like you can take a urine sample test right now?”

# ______

“What the hell is taking so long?” Sweet pea huffed sitting back in the uncomfortable hospital waiting room chair, “she should have been out ages ago.”

“They might just be making Nell some paper work out” Fangs shrugged, “I wonder what they found out? Nell said Toni was going to find out more information from Cheryl.”

Sweet pea sat awkwardly, Nell had quickly filled him in on the situation. He didn’t think telling Fangs that nudes of his cousin might get leaked was a good idea, especially when it was sweet pea himself who had taken most of them. Especially in a public place.

“Look there she is” Sweet pea said standing up, “what took you so long?” Soon as he asked he regretted it, Nell had burst into tears. “Hey, what's going on?” He asked, softly pulling her into a hug.

“I can’t, not here” she whispered to him.

“Are you okay?” Fangs asked concerned.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Nell said wiping her tears away, “can we please just go now.”

Both serpents looked at each other concerned, but neither of them wanted to push her for answers while she was so upset. 

**Nell’s trailer**

After Fangs eventually left Nell flopped onto the couch backwards, it had been one hell of a night already, and she had a feeling that it was going to be more...intense in a moment. How was she supposed to break the news to sweet pea she was pregnant? Do it quickly and rip it off like a band aid? Or make a whole speech and lead up to it?

“So I was thinking Pops for dinner? I know it will technically be breakfast and you’re only eating healthy, but I don’t think anywhere else will be open this late.” Sweet pea was right, everywhere else would be shut by now.

“I’m pregnant.” Nell gasped as the words flew out of her mouth. She hadn’t meant to blurt it out like that.

“You’re what?... but the test you took? It said negative, I seen it with my own eyes. It said negative.” Sweet pea said sitting down next to her.

He was shocked to say the lest, he had made peace with him and Nell not having children for a long time, and now he was going to have a baby. He was going to be a father.

“The doctor said false negatives happen all the time.” Nell sobbed, “the only reason she knew was because of my blood results, and then she done a urine test. She thinks I’m roughly around two months pregnant.”

“But you’re on the pill!” Sweet pea said leaning back.

Nell glared him. “Don’t you think I know that? I’ve obviously been sick a day I’ve taken it and it’s not worked, or I’ve been too stupid and forgotten to take it.” Her sobs became heavier as the reality hit her, she was carrying a baby. “Oh my god, I’ve been out drinking while pregnant. What kind of person does that? Terrible people, that’s who.”

Sweet pea stared at her wide-eyed, he didn’t know what to say. It was a lot of information to take in, but he didn’t mean anything by the pill comment. Watching his girlfriend sob he finally realized he should tell her that.

He put his long arm around her shoulder. “I didn’t mean anything by that comment, okay? I just meant I was shocked, and you didn’t know you were pregnant. You are the kindest person I have ever meet, Nell you are the furthest thing from a terrible person” he said kissing the top of her head.

“What do you want to do?” Nell asked leaning into him.

Sweet pea sighed, he wanted to be a father. He never really had a family of his own growing up, and he always wanted one, but he didn’t want to put any pressure on Nell to make a decision. If she didn’t want the baby would support her, no matter how hard it was for him.

“I want to support you in whatever you want to do, I mean it. If you decided you don’t want to have a baby right now I will support you, but if you do want to keep it I’ll do anything for you. Any appointments, baby stuff, anything and everything I would have your back for it.” He said pulling Nell in closer to him.

“Can we sleep on it?” Nell asked sobbing. 

Obviously Sweet pea said yes, they both needed a night to process over everything. The night had been wild, first it had started with their nude photos being leaked, and Penny wanting to blackmail them... or in Sweet peas case again. Now they were possibly going to be parents. Only thing Nell knew for sure was she needed to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sweet peas trailer**

Being with Nell was one of the easiest things Sweet pea has ever done. Falling in love with her wasn’t difficult either, but trying to make a life with her was.

The ghoulies still wanted serpent blood, Penny was back to her blackmailing ways, Toni hadn’t returned home, and he had just learned he was now going to become a father. Nell had woken up and decided she was keeping the baby. Which thrilled and terrified him, Sweet pea now had another person to protect with his life.

“Toni just text me, she stayed the night at Cheryl's!” His _pregnant_ girlfriend yelled from the other room.

Sweet pea rolled his eyes. He cared a lot about Topaz, but he didn’t have the time or patience to deal with the Toni Cheryl drama that would soon unfold.

“When are we going to tell Fangs?” He asked nervously. 

Sweet pea’s and Fangs friendship had been tested already because he lied about his relationship with Nell in the first place. They had become closer again when they got arrested, however the news Sweet pea had gotten his cousin pregnant might change things. 

“Fangs will be happy for us, and soon. He’s coming over for breakfast right now.” Nell said entering the room, before turning to face the kitchen she kissed Sweet pea on the cheek.

# ______

“Hey bitches, did Tiny tell you about where she was last night?” Fangs asked as he happily entered the trailer without knocking. His smile quickly dropped when he noticed the guilty look on his friends face, and the nervous one on Nell’s. “What’s happened?” He asked concerned.

Nell opened her mouth to talk, but was quickly cut off. “Nell’s pregnant!” Sweet pea blurted out.

Fangs eyes darted between the two people in front of him for any signs of laughter, when he saw none his jaw dropped open slightly. “Congratulations!” He said sprinting forwards and pulling Sweet pea in for a right hug.

Nell smirked, she was glad to see the bromance was still on. Clearing her thought she laughed as Fangs pulled her in for a group hug. “I’m so happy for you guys, I can’t believe I’ll be uncle Fangs.”

“Yeah yeah, you can’t tell anyone though. It’s to early for that.” Nell pointed out as she pulled away from the hug, fixing her hair.

“Also, I don’t think it’s safe.” Sweet pea said. “The majority of the ghoulies still think we killed that prick Ezra, they still want to make us pay for that.”

Fangs glanced at Nell who now looked worried, she had her hand on her flat stomach. He wondered how long it would be before she grew a bump, because once she had it would be almost impossible to hide. Between Sweet pea still recovering from his operation, and Nell being pregnant would make them more of a target for the rival gang if word got out.

“What can I do to help?” Fangs asked sitting down.

Nell shrugged. “I think we need to tell Jug and FP everything, they need to know what we are dealing with.”

Fangs nodded agreeing with his cousin, while Sweet peas face twisted as if he had tasted something sour. He didn’t like the idea of others knowing, not yet anyway. Sweet pea was about o make a comment about it when a loud ringing noise came from Nell’s pocket.

“Shit” she hissed. “I forgot I was supposed to meet my brother. I don’t have the time for this today.”

“Just text him and say you need to reschedule? Meeting with FP is more important the now anyway.” Sweet pea suggest. Truthfully he wanted Nell’s brother out of the way anyway, he didn’t trust him.

Nell pouted as she sent a quick text apologizing, which her brother responded with **_Bitch._** She decided to keep his response to herself. “Okay, I think we should head over to see FP” Nell said standing.

**Jone’s trailer**

“Congratulations!” FP said genuinely thrilled. He just knew a baby would be the making of Sweet pea, he was a good young man but having a child to look after would definitely straighten out any kinks.

Jughead even gave Sweet pea a pat on the back, before giving Nell a because he was so thrilled for them.

“What happens now?” Fangs asked curious.

FP scratched at his chin, he wasn’t intently sure how to play this. The usual serpent tactic of going in guns blazing wouldn’t work with Penny Peabody. “I’ve been trying to get this bitch for years, but she’s cleaver. Penny knows how to play the system and keep her hands clean. Whatever happens, nothing that is said leaves this room. Understand?” He asked sternly.

All three men nodded, while Nell pondered the decision. She had an idea that might help FP get what he was after, while stopping the photos from being exposed.

“I think I might have a way of getting her caught red-handed, but we might need to bring others into this.” Nell explained, reaching for her phone.

“Nell.” Sweet pea said in a warning tone. The first thing his girlfriend does after finding out she’s pregnant is get herself involved in drama. Playing a game against Penny was extremely dangerous, even more so now.

Nell rolled her eyes at him, as she continued to explain. “If we ask Cheryl...”

“No, not happening” Jughead cut her off.

“Quite Jug, let the girl speak” FP said, giving him a look that told him to shut up. Jughead may have been king of the serpents at one point, but FP would always still be in charge.

“If Cheryl wears a wire, you will catch Penny threatening her. That way you have actual evidence, and she can’t slither her way out of it.” Nell explained.

“That’s actually a good plan, but what makes you think the redhead demon would agree to it?”

“Toni.” Sweet pea answered for her. “As fucked up as Cheryl is, she loves Toni and would do it for her.”

FP stood up. “Great, I’ll work on getting wires while the rest of you... Sweet pea what have you down now?” He asked, looking out the window.

A cop car had pulled up outside of Sweet pea’s trailer. They could see the police officer now walking up to his front door.

“I haven’t done shit!” He protested.

“You kids will be the death of me. Stay here while I go check it out.” FP said before going over and speaking to the young police officer.

“Did you do anything?” Jughead asked once his dad had left.

“What? No! I’ve done fuck all wrong! Sweet pea pouted, glaring at the younger Jones.

“If he says he’s done nothing wrong, then he’s not done anything.” Nell said as she put her head on Sweet peas shoulder. Whatever this was, it would probably cause them trouble. No doubt Penny or her mom had planted something else on them.

FP entered the trailer again. By the look on his face they all knew something was wrong.

“What’s he done this time?”

“I swear to god Jones!” Sweet pea snapped.

Rubbing his forehead FP shook his head. “It wasn’t you, they wanted, it was Nell.”

A look of confusing and fear washed over Nell’s face. “Me? What the hell has he done?” She asked panicked. She could feel Sweet pea tightening his grip around her slightly. While Fangs and Jughead gave her a worried look.

FP gave her a sympathetic look. “It was the address Rue gave them. I’m sorry to tell you, but your brother has died of an overdose.”


End file.
